lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 178
Night has fallen and White thinks it's strange. He tells Lessa to wake up and they've arrived at their destination. The destination is the H.A.I.S facility. White wanders through the facility with an unconscious Lessa on his back, remembering if H.A.I.S wasn't the university for Hexagon Island's scientists, and wonders what Lessa would want to do in a place like this. Before he can do anything else, a shot rings out, narrowly missing White, hitting the ground next to him. White looks at the buildings, shouting what the hell, asking the perpetrator to show himself. There is nothing but silence, as White starts to transform. He notices an open window and just as another shot is being fired, knows he has found his target and jumps towards the window, asking if the shooter thought he wouldn't be able to find him. White crashes through the window, sending glass flying everywhere, knocking Dr. Jin Young-sam off balance. White is surprised to see the Doctor again, while Young-sam recovers from the shock. White comments look who it is, to himself, before asking if Young-sam remembers him, calling him Curly. Young-sam starts feeling a little uneasy, saying he doesn't remember who he is. White gets annoyed, and recalls Curly, being friends with Red, before stating he appears to be in the right place. White places Lessa on the ground, asking Young-sam if he knows him. Young-sam cries Lessa's name in shock. In the lab, Miena is checking on Lessa, while Young-sam questions White, asking what he's done to Lessa. White replies that he's already told him, he hasn't done anything, Lessa asked him to bring him to this place, so he did. He tells everyone to stop worrying, since he isn't dead, he's just sleeping, although he won't wake up, no matter how hard you try. Young-sam wonders if Lessa is really asleep. Miena asks Young-sam to bring her the Flumazenil. Young-sam wonders if it'll work, since Lessa isn't human. He gives Lessa the injection, asking him to wake up. The drug takes effect, and Lessa wakes up, recognising the Doctor, wondering if it's really him. Young-sam breathes a sigh of relief, but before he can say anything, he's pushed out of the way by Miena and Yuzuru. Miena asks Lessa, what's happening, as Yuzuru, tells him she was really worried. Lessa replies it's a good thing, they found him, he though he'd never wake up again. Miena questions him about Rano and Lexter, she asks where they are and tells him that so much has happened, while he was gone. Lessa reassures her, telling her that Lexter is with his family, and he met, Rano recently, and that he'll be arriving soon. Young-sam asks how Lessa can say all of that, so casually, he adds they thought all of them were dead. He tells him that after he left, something happened to Lucy, and they need to help her. Young-sam cries, as White pricks up his ears, at the mention of Lucy's name. Lessa tells them he knows about everything, happening to Lucy. Young-sam questions what he means by everything. Lessa explains that Lucy has become like him, a vessel for Dark Lessa, Lucy has Dark Lessa's Soul, while he has Dark Lessa's Will and Dark Lessa's Heart sealed inside him. In Dark Lessa's world we see Dark Lessa surrounded by teeth, while Lessa and Lucy are standing outside her cocoon. She moves towards Lucy and starts feeding off her energy, while Lessa's form is being devoured by Dark Lessa's teeth, slowly. Lessa continues to state that Dark Lessa has chosen Lucy as a medium, to unite all three elements, and when all three elements have been united, she will destroy Lucy and come into the world. Lessa tells them that Lucy became the vessel, since her soul is stronger than most humans, however, he soul is not pure enough to seal all three elements and that the resonance between Lucy and Dark Lessa is so strong, that they're attracting the powers he has, like a magnet. He finishes by saying he fell into a deep sleep trying to stop his powers from being drawn out, and if they don't stop it, the Lucy will be devoured by Dark Lessa. Everyone is horrified by what they've just heard. Young-sam asks how they'll be able to stop her, adding that ordinary humans won't be able to do much against her. Lessa replies that he's the only one who can help him. He takes Young-sam and Miena outside and opens the back of the truck. He tells them to look inside the truck. The truck is filled with sleeping children. Miena is shocked to see the young Deman children, and asks Lessa what he's done to them. Lessa replies they're just sleeping and he'd like to wash away his sins, and return them to their previous condition. He turns to look at Young-sam and asks him to please, turn them back into humans again. Young-sam is left in shock at what Lessa has just asked him to do. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=121 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03